Chapter 8 (PM)
Chapter 8: A Star Powered Showdown! Chapter 8 is the final chapter of the game. It features multiple time saving glitches, and ends with three boss fights in a row. RTA timing ends when Princess Peach raises her arms in the air during the final cutscene. Basic Tricks and Movement Strategies Avoiding Encounters in Chapter 8 Avoiding encounters is important to ensure you are going through the game as fast as possible. Chapter 8 contains some notably difficult encounters to avoid, including the Embers in Star Way, and several different Koopatrolls, Hammer Bros, and Dry Bones in Bowser's Castle. Glitchless Cannonless Glitchless Cannonless is the glitchless alternative to the cannonless glitch, allowing Mario to skip the "required" fights with the Bombshell Bill Blasters (golden cannons). To do this, Mario will equip the Dizzy Attack badge, which is obtained in Chapter 1 on Pleasant Path. Mario will then spin in front of the cannons, causing the Bombshell Bills to hit him without getting first struck. Mario will then run away, and use the invincibility frames from the Bombshell Bill encounters to walk past the cannons. This is done four times. * See video tutorial on Glitchless Cannonless Door 2 Quiz Answers The quiz at Bowser Door 2 has the same correct answers every time. You will need to correctly answer five of the questions to proceed without fighting the Anti Guy Squad, or you will need to incorrectly answer three questions in order to fight the Anti Guy Squad (All Bosses only). The quiz will end once you meet either of these requirements. * The first five correct answers are: Top, Top, Middle, Top, Top. * For All Bosses, the quickest three incorrect answers are: Middle, Middle, Top. Door 3 Maze Solution Just before Bowser Door 3, there is a maze that will have the same solution every time. To solve the maze, keep proceeding right but take the paths in this order: Up, Down, Down, Up, Down, Up. Skips and Glitches Item Duping Item duping is a glitch that allows you duplicate an item in your inventory, replacing it over another one of your items. Item Duping is currently exclusive to the any% cateogory, and is used to duplicate a life shroom. * soon Block Clip (aka Basement Skip) Block Clip is a glitch that allows Mario to skip the Basement section of Bowsers castle. Mario is able to clip on top of the Deep Focus badge block with a well timed spin jump, and can then use Parakarry to carry him back to the entrance of Bowsers Castle. * See video tutorial for Block Clip by GigaDB Fast Flood Room Fast Flood Room is a series of small glitches that allow Mario to obtain the flood room key as fast as possible. There are two versions of Fast Flood Room; The faster version utilizes 3 Lakilester Clips, out of bounds movement, and a Kooper Super Jump, while the slower outdated version uses 7 Lakilester Clips. * See Fast Flood Room * See Lakilester Clipping Cannonless Cannonless is an glitch that uses a Lakilester Clip to get out of bounds, after which you can have Mario fall out of bounds again to have him walk along the top seam of the room. This will allow Mario to walk past the Bombshell Bill Blasters unharmed. * See Cannonless * See Lakilester Clipping Luigi Skip Luigi skip is an easter egg a glitch that allows mario to skip a cutscene with Luigi. After Mario and Luigi receive the party invitation, either hold or mash down on the control stick as Mario jumps on the pipe leading from his house to Toad Town. Doing so will "leave luigi behind," skipping the cutscene where he exits the pipe in Toad Town. * See video tutorial for Luigi Skip Bosses/Required Fights * Ending Go straight to the castle. RTA time ends when peach raises her hands at the end of the castle cut scene. Category:Paper Mario chapters